As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,521,616; 2,611,985; 3,690,029; and 4,149,334; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse fishing lure and fly body constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented structures are also all uniformly deficient with respect to the fact that they all require that a fish hook form an integral part of the construction, such that the fly body becomes a dedicated part of the construction.
Obviously there are many instances wherein a fly body construction could be employed as an adjunct to many conventional lures, plugs, drift bobbers etc. without attaching the fly body directly to the hook shank per se.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among fishermen and lure manufacturers for a new method of creating a fly body construction other than by wrapping the fly body components directly onto a hook shank; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.